Single I want that be happy
by LiScHaNDaI
Summary: ¿Pero no fuiste tu quien me dijo que no me querías volver a ver, que me odiabas?,y ahora¿Por qué?¿No era yo quien según vos estaba jugando con los sentimientos de los demás?¿Entonces que fue lo que te paso?¿Que te hizo besarme… Abrazarme…?¿Qué fue Tezuka?


Single I want that be happy

– Te amo.- Le dijo con toda claridad el chico de ojos azules.

– Yo también y ya lo sabes, pero nuestro amor nunca podrá ser. – Se resentía por ello.

- ¿Por qué, si dices que me amas, ¿Eso no significaría que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado? – Preguntó con una de sus tantas sonrisas pero esta era una completamente trillada.

– No es lo mismo. – Frunció el seño.

– Para mi si lo es y si tú estas en desacuerdo, al menos explícamelo por favor porque no te comprendo. – Le pidió al ojimiel.

- Veras, si yo hoy mismo me mudara a tu casa ¿A caso crees qué estaría bien visto por tu familia? – Expresó con su detallante seriedad.

Hizo una larga pausa antes de que se le ocurriera algo eficaz con que contestarle. - Yo… solo se que si ellos realmente me consideran un familiar, aceptarían mi decisión y me dejarían ser feliz al lado de la persona que amo. – A penas su voz era audible.

– ¿Y la sociedad?, ¿Qué piensas que dirían al vernos juntos, tomados de la mano por las calles, besándonos cada vez que queramos, en cualquier lugar? - Hizo una breve pausa para recobrar el aliento y contemplar la expresión del menor. - ¿Crees que ah esas personas les gustaría ver aquellas escenas? – Su voz calculadora se transformaba en una triste.

– Pues… no es necesario hacerlas en público, además si fueras una mujer, no me gustaría hacer eso en cualquier lugar. – Recuperó parte de su tonada normal.

– Pero bien sabes que yo no podría resistirme ante una mirada tuya de por mas provocadora, no tomarte del cuello y no robarte un beso. Y eso bien lo sabes porque eres el único que me conoce plenamente. – La firmeza en las palabras del castaño detallaban reivindicación alguna.

– Tezuka... deseo besarte ahora, pero no puedo, no de esta forma, ya no quiero ser más tu amigo. – Confesó.

– Es porque ¿Me odias?, ¿Por qué con todo lo que te dije ya no me queres, yo realmente te amo y solo espero que siempre lo sepas, pero… comprende que nunca podremos estar juntos, solo podremos ser amigos. – Una permaneciente melancolía se hallaba en su rostro.

- ¿Acaso tanto te importa el que dirán? – Interrogó desafiante el de ojos azules.

– Aquel que tú llamas "Que dirán ", es el que cuelga nuestro futuro de un hilo y es tan delgado este, que en cualquier momento se podría llegar a cortar. – Bajo su mirada.

– Significa que no quieres tener un futuro con migo, entonces. – Imitó la expresión.

– Nunca me referí a eso, si lo quiero pero no de la manera en que tu lo añoras. – Levanto su vista para ver aquellos ojos zafiros que tanto lo atrapaban.

- Te equivocas – Le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿En qué? – Arqueó una ceja.

– No es la manera que yo añoro, es nuestra manera. – Comentó con sus ojos ya abiertos.

– No estoy de acuerdo. – Desvió su mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos que hacia que el se perdiera del mundo.

- ¿Por qué? – Se movió en la misma dirección que el de lentes para obligarle a verle la cara.

– Porque mi manera es ser tu amigo, un compañero, un consejero, un – Pero lo próximo que estuvo por decir quedo ahogado en sus pensamientos por una voz que dio por finalizada su frase no terminada.

– ¿Consejero en qué? – Le asombraron dichas palabras mencionadas.

– En tus dudas, en tus penas, en – Nuevamente fue interrumpido.

– Entonces, tengo una duda acompañada de una pena. – Dijo con su eterna sonrisa, pero esta vez era la verdadera.

– Dime, ¿Cuál es? – Cuestionó, con sus ojos entre abiertos y esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

– La duda es una que tengo hace mucho tiempo y ya me esta carcomiendo los labios el no tener una respuesta de ella y pues la pena es justamente mi duda. – Decía mientras mantenía como de costumbre su sonrisa.

– Específicamente, ¿De qué se trata tu duda? – No comprendía muy bien a que se refería su "amigo".

- Antes de contártela, prométeme que solo me la responderás como un desconocido, solo como alguien que pasaba y se encontró con otro chico por accidente o por una simple casualidad de la vida. – Y apoyando una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Tezuka espero una respuesta.

– Como gustes, pero… para mí las casualidades no existen, siempre hay algo en la vida que las hace. – Decía mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Fuji con su mano izquierda que hace momentos la tenia en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

– Entonces si no fue por coincidencia ¿Esas dos personas se encontraron por arte de magia? – Preguntó sacando su mano derecha del hombro de Kinimitsu para luego poder acariciar con esta, la mano izquierda ajena aún posada en su mejilla.

– Hagamos de cuenta que si. – Y retiró su mano de la cara de Syuuske para volver a depositarla en su bolsillo izquierdo.

–Significaría que ¿Serias un consejero que tiene poderes? Jajaja. – Comentó sarcásticamente.

– Capaz de cumplirte tres deseos – Confirmó.

- ¿De veras? – Seguía sorprendido.

– Si. – Acompaño con su respuesta un leve meneo de cabeza agachándola a esta última.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Y lo miró extrañado.

– Solo si me cuentas tu duda lo sabrás. – Expresó divertidamente.

– Pero, no se si puedas comprenderla. – Titubeó.

– Solo lo sabremos si me la cuentas. – Le tomo el mentón.

- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien? – Se apartó unos pasos del.

– Si, solo una vez. – Se quedo inmóvil.

- ¿Y cómo era esa persona? – Se acercó un poco más a él para darle incomodidad.

– Sinceramente no tenía descripción, se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca, las charlas que teníamos siempre eran las mas sinceras nunca nos ocultamos nada, era espléndido cada momento que solíamos pasar juntos. – Entre mezclo sus penetrantes ojos miel con los preciosos mares azules; quedando las dos caras a escasos centímetros de la comisura de ambos labios.

– ¿Por qué me lo dices todo en pasado? – Preguntó.

– Porque lo nuestro ya nunca volverá hacer lo mismo. – Largó un pequeño suspiro que el menor notó.

- ¿Y eso a qué se debe? – Aumento la tonada de su voz.

– A nuestra condición de vida social, que podría llegar a perjudicarnos más adelante. – Cerró los ojos mientras lo soltaba del mentón.

- ¿Mas adelante?, ¿Cómo? -

– Si alguien llegara a vernos, sería el fin de nuestra carrera como tenistas. – Volvió a dirigirle la mirada pero observó como el castaño la esquivaba.

– No estoy de acuerdo… pero dime una última cosa. – Con su última frase poso ambas manos en el cuello del mayor o para ser más exactos en la nuca del susodicho.

– Por supuesto. – Y posó sus brazos envolviendo la cintura del prodigio.

– Que te es mas importante, ¿El amor que podes llegar a sentir y ser correspondido de igual forma por una persona? o ¿Tu futuro como tenista?; ¿Qué es aquello que el tenis pueda llegar a proporcionarte que el amor no?- Concluyó.

– Nunca dije que el tenis fuera más importante que el amor. – Lo atrajo mas hacía si.

- Entonces, ¿Es él amor más importante para vos? – Se despegó del mayor para tomar asiento en uno de los bancos que se hallaban a pasos de ellos.

– No. – Se sentó al lado del prodigio.

- ¿Y por cuál de las dos te decides? – Volteó para verlo.

– Por ninguna, no creo que ninguna sea la mas importante ahora – Miró a ningún punto en particular, solo quiso perder su mirada en cualquier lugar que no sea en aquellos ojos de cielo.

– ¿Y qué es lo mas importante para ti ahora? – Imitó el gesto de Kinimitsu a excepción que este veía las ahora desiertas canchas de tenis.

– Saber la duda que tiene una persona que acabo de conocer y así poder concederle tres deseos. – Le hizo recordar el "juego" propuesto.

– ¿De verdad quieres saber su duda? – Se sorprendió al notar la insistencia del castaño.

– Más que a nada. – Giró su cabeza para ver el hermoso rostro que tenía a su lado.

– ¿Más que a tu propia felicidad? – Hizo presente la característica sonrisa en su rostro.

– Inclusive. – Frunció sus cejas no le parecía gracioso sonreír ante tal pregunta, quería que Syuusuke también se tomara enserio la charla.

– ¿Más que a tu fututo? – Se percató de aquella mueca de enfado por parte del ojimiel y borró su alegre expresión, y abriendo sus orbes azules que destallaban un brillo inexplicable dando como única señal su total seriedad ante la pregunta.

– Ahora él no importa, he comprendido que ver a la persona que amas sufrir por algo o alguien es el dolor mas agonizante que se puede experimentar. – Logró sacar dicha conclusión al comparar el rostro serio ahora presente en Fuji, con el de hace unos momentos y percibió además la tristeza oculta en su mirada, aquella que solo el podía ver mas allá de su característica sonrisa siempre presente.

- ¿Alguna vez experimentaste otro sentimiento en tu corazón que no fuera dolor ni amor? –

Tezuka – Si. – Si bien esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, no por ello se iba a limitar en contestarle, por otra parte ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a los sobresaltos inesperados que daba Syusuke en ciertas ocasiones.

- ¿Cuál fue? –

– No creo poder decírtelo con las palabras correctas pero… cariño, afecto, comprensión…No.- Se auto corrigió. – Creo que el nuevo sentimiento que hace años no experimentaba era la comprensión. –

- ¿Y por qué ese? –

– Porque por falta de él, estuve apunto de perder algo imprescindible en mi vida. –

- ¿El amor? –

– No, la confianza. – Confirmó el de lentes.

– ¿Acaso alguien alguna vez te decepcionó? -

– Una persona que solía decir que me amaba. –

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? – Cuestionó nuevamente el de ojos zafiro.

– Una vida imposible. –

- ¿Y eso a que fue debido? –

– No havia ni un día en que no me levantara y que en mi mente "él" no fuera lo primero que pensara, y viera y lo último que quisiera. – Le costó sincerarse tanto con el prodigio pero solo él era el único que le podía sacar a la luz aquellos secretos que tanto se esmeraba por ocultar

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que "él" te haya decepcionado? – Le encanto la confesión por parte del mayor pero no por ello iva a dejar de preguntarle.

– Que hay algo que no me quiere contestar, algo que cada ve que le pregunto me contesta con otra pregunta y yo como un baka le sigo el juego, hasta que vuelvo en mí y me acuerdo que no me ha respondido la pregunta. –

- ¿Y esa pregunta cuál es? – Dijo Syusuke haciéndose el desentendido.

– Ya la he dicho tantas veces que es raro que no te la acuerdes, ¿A caso no me estuviste escuchando en todo este tiempo? – Sintió como si Fuji se hubiera burlado del.

– Cada palabra y pensamiento. –

- ¿Qué pensamiento? – Mitsu no se percato que había vuelto a caer en la trampa del ojiazul en su juego de responder con otra pregunta.

– jejeje. –

- ¿De qué te ríes? –

– Es que eres tan baka a veces. – Volvió a cerrar sus ojos quedando con su eterna sonrisa.

– ¿A si?, ¿Será por que te amo? – Estaba molesto, se havia percatado de la broma.

– Pero si recién nos acabamos de conocer, ¿Recuerdas? – No quería que se olvide del pequeño "juego" que habían propuesto.

-Mmmm. - Bufó molesto mientras pensaba en un tema en el cual pudieran continuar con el "juego". – Atrás de esa sonrisa está la persona que me gusta. – Se lo dijo como si aquella sonrisa fuera su máscara.

- ¿Cómo que atrás de mi sonrisa?, ella también es parte de mí. – Con sus ojos entre cerrados frunció el seño.

– Como lo es de mí. – Mostró una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro en forma de burlona.

- ¿Desde cuando? – Le desafió.

– Desde que te conocí y ya se te cumplió tu primer deseo. – Dijo Tezuka.

- ¿Cuándo fue que te lo pedí? o mas bien ¿Qué pedí? –

– Tal vez nunca me lo pediste directamente pero se que siempre te intrigó.

- ¿Intrigó?, ¿Que cosa? - Aún no comprendo bien.

– Que sonriera. –

- Ah es verdad. - Pensó. - ¿Pero...cuándo te pedí eso? – Repitió.

- ¿Acaso no quieres te sonría? – Puso esa carita de puchero que derretía a Syusu, en realidad lo único que hacía era entrecerrar sus ojos despidiendo de estos un abrumador brillo y poniendo sus labios en forma curva para abajo apenas notable ya que en realidad sus labios parecían estar en la pose seria de siempre pero bien el sabía que a Syusuke ese mínimo detalle que le otorgaba nunca lo pasaba por desapercibido.

– Sabes que me encanta tu sonrisa y que es una de las pocas cosas que puedo presenciar en ti. – Se mordió el labio inferior al contemplar dicha escena de verdad que cuando Mitsu le hacía esa carita le daba ganas de comérselo a besos.

– Entonces ya esta cumplido tu primer deseo. –

- ¿Solo sonríes para mí? –

– Siempre lo hice únicamente para ti. –

– Entonces no sería un deseo de mi parte si ya hace tiempo lo venias haciendo. –

– Si ya no quieres volver a ver mi sonrisa lo aceptare, ya no la volv –

- ¡No!, saber que soy una de las pocas personas que puede sacarle una sonrisa a tu fría personalidad que por dentro en realidad es dulce. - Reflexionó. - y cariñosa, es lo que me mantiene mi sonrisa.-

– Basta de rodeos dime tu duda. – Se percato que ya estaban saliendo completamente de tema.

– De acuerdo, mi duda empieza con el deseo, el simple deseo de saber y sentir. – Confesó el menor.

- ¿El saber y sentir que cosa? –

– Como se siente tener los labios de la persona que uno ama fundido con los propios en un dulce beso. - Primero fijo toda su visión en los ojos de Mitsu para luego bajarla un poco más a la zona que tanto atesoraba su boca.

- ¿Nunca antes habías besado a alguien? – Interrogó Tezuka puesto que el nunca lo havia hecho.

– Nunca, esa e mi duda, esa que carcome mis labios. –

– Yo puedo sacarte esa duda, pero solo si la pides como tu segundo deseo. –

- ¿Traerías a la persona que amo hasta aquí? – Preguntó Fuji.

– Solo espero que la persona que traiga sea la que vos esperas, pero para eso yo me tendría que ir, no me gustaría estorbar.-

– Vos nunca me vas a estorbar. – Se había olvidado completamente de su "juego" con las ultimas palabras del ojimiel.

– Pero si no me voy aquella persona nunca podrá besarte. –

– Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Para qué quiero que venga, si luego se iría? – Recapacitó.

– Acuérdate que si pides eso, aun te quedaría un último deseo. –

- Deacuerdo... - Hizo una larga pausa. -¿Puedo pedir cualquier cosa? –

– Si. – Afirmó el castaño.

- ¿Estás seguro que si pido que esa persona se quede a mi lado para y por siempre lo haría? –

– Solo lo sabrás si lo pides. –

– Pero… al parecer como puedes controlar sus decisiones… no me gustaría forzarlo a nada que no quiera, quiero que él también sea feliz, haciendo de su vida lo que más deseé.

– Entonces eso quiere decir ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a sacrificar tu propia felicidad por la persona que amas? – Interrogó Tezuka.

– Te lo responderé con mi segundo deseo. –

– Lo siento aquel deseo ya lo pediste ahora solo te queda uno. –

- ¿Qué, pero cuand…?, ¡Eso es trampa yo nunc! - Unos dedos finos se posaron en sus labios demostrando que no había vuelta atrás.

– Cuando pidas tu último deseo cumpliré los restantes. –

– Mi último deseo es ver feliz a la persona que amo; respetare cualquier decisión que tome, ya no lo cuestionaré más si de verdad le importa mas su profesión y el respeto que los demás le pueden llegar a otorgar por realizar dicho deporte lo entenderé.

Y así fue cumpliéndoles los deseos uno a uno.

Primero le dedico una de las sonrisas que Syusuke no tardo ni una milésima de segundo en responder pero el prodigio notó que hasta el momento desconocía esa sonrisa por parte de Tezuka era linda ciertamente muy dulce y tierna pero a la vez tenia cierto grado ¿De perversión?, si no había duda no obstante ahora el rostro de su Koi se iva apegando más hacia él cosa que no supo porque su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte, le notaba una mirada de por mas sensual al ojimiel, se ruborizo al ver aquella escena. Su buchou era realmente hermoso y se odio tanto por no haber pedido lo que realmente quería como último deseo ¿Ese sería el adiós para ambos?, ¿Ya nunca más volverían a estar así de juntos el uno con el otro?, cada una de sus dudas sin respuesta, fueron apagándose, ya no quería pensar en nada relacionado con el futuro, solo quería disfrutar el momento pero le era imprescindible no notar como unas tibias manos se posaban en sus coloradas mejillas y él por instinto hizo lo mismo solo que envolviendo con las suyas la cintura de Tezuka.

Se notaba que la nieve comenzaba a presentarse en el cuerpo de ambos tenistas, pero el calor que desprendía de ellos era lo único que necesitaban como refugió del cruel frío que se avecinaba.

Lo que vivió luego fue aún más hermoso su segundo deseo comenzaba, unos labios chocaron con los suyos en un roce mínimo que minutos después estos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro como el péndulo de un reloj.

Como en una cámara lenta fueron abriendo sus bocas hasta mezclarlas en una sola, podían percibir el embriagador perfume que desprendía de los cabellos del otro.

Lo que culminó con el segundo deseo, el primer beso de ambos.

Lego de unos minutos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire ya que el beso término por ser uno de romántico ha desenfrenado.

- Suke. - Trató de articular. - Ya no me importa. -

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué cosa? - Su corazón le latía a mil, no se imagino nunca lo increíble que era estar perdidamente enamorado de alguien y poder disfrutar de dicha forma condimento más delicioso que puede haber cuando se trata de besar "amar".

- Voy a estar por siempre y para siempre con usted. -

- Jejej. - Le daba mucha gracia cuando lo trataba de usted. - ¿Sabe que lo amo más que a nada Kinimitsu Tezuka? -

- Yo también lo amo Syusuke Fuji y siempre serás en primero en mis prioridades. -

- ¿Me pregunto si alguien estará manipulando tus palabras? -

- No, lo que te mencioné es porque con estas horas que pasamos juntos aprendí que lo que más me importa en esta vida tu félidas porque realmente te amo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

- Mn no se es que un viejo amigo hace un momento me dijo que pidiera algo. - Volvió abrazarlo.

- ¿Y que le pediste? - Correspondió el abrazo del menor envolviéndolo también por la cintura.

- Algunas cosas. - Le sonrió y volvió a probar aquellos labios que lo volvían loco, pero en el entre medio del beso le preguntó a Tezuka. -¿Crees en los deseos? -

- No, porque estos hacen que otras personas puedan llegar hacer cosas que no quieren. -

- Eso significa. - Dijo el ojiazul mientras agachaba su cabeza tratando de romper el abrazo.

- Significa que si de verdad amas pides un deseo justo. - Y esta vez fue Kinimitsu quien aprovecho la distracción del menor para robarle unos cuantos besos.

Fin


End file.
